1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patch fitting with a closing function for mounting and closing a glass door and more particularly, to such a patch fitting that can be conveniently installed by a simple work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a glass door is supported by hinges for enabling the glass door to be pivotally opened or closed. Because the glass door has a certain weight, the pivots of the hinges may become unstable after the hinges are used for a long time, resulting in that the glass door may offset downwardly. If this phenomenon happens, when the glass door is opened or closed, the glass door may hit the floor easily to cause damage and in a worse situation, the glass door may be broken accidently. To resolve the aforesaid problem, a door closer concealedly mounted in the floor, i.e. the so-called “concealed floor door closer” or “floor hinge”, is nowadays used for holding the glass door.
The concealed floor door closer has the advantages of high reliability and high weight-bearing ability and is capable of adjusting the open angle and the return speed. However, before the concealed floor door closer is installed, the floor needs to be cut with a recessed mounting hole subject to the size of the concealed floor door closer to be mounted. After the door closer is embedded in the mounting hole, it usually needs to wait for another one or two days for mounting the glass door. The whole installation process of the conventional concealed floor door closer is quite complicated.